


Халифат

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala





	Халифат

Халифата я встретил при особых обстоятельствах. У меня есть сомнительный дар встречать людей в плохом настроении. Посмотрите на Халифата в другое время, взгляните его самодовольную улыбку и вам может показаться, что ему всё нипочём. Но на тот момент я увидел парня в бесформенной толстовке с капюшоном и с наушниками в ушах, который сидел рядом в кресле самолёта. Он был явно не настроен на разговор с кем-либо, но что-то дёрнуло меня спросить: 

— Что вы слушаете? 

Сосед удивлённо посмотрел на меня. 

— Ничего. 

— Как ничего? 

— Я не хочу, чтобы со мной разговаривали. Когда человек надевает наушники, он становится отрезанным от окружающего мира. 

— Хорошо если не хотите. 

Но тот уже вытащил наушники: 

— Раз вы осмелились заговорить со мной, я думаю, вы заслуживаете внимание. Практически всех людей захватила болезнь потреблядства. 

— Потребительства? 

— Я сказал — потреблядства. Люди продают свои души и тела за всевозможные игрушки. Такой человек сидит рядом с тобой в пассажирском кресле и разговоры у него про то, что он купил или про то, что он хочет купить. И болезнь настолько глубоко въелась в его мозги, что даже когда он рассказывает про свою семью, он рассматривает супруга и детей как предмет зарабатывания денег или как сами вещи, которыми можно гордиться и выставлять их на всеобщий обзор. «Мой муж — начальник корпорации фигзнаеткакназывать», «моя жена королева бала на выпускном», «мой сын занял первое место на олимпиаде по математике». Мне просто невыносимо слушать это и однажды я заметил, что люди игнорируют тех, кто сидит в наушниках. Я тотчас же купил недорогие наушники, и теперь я так езжу. 

— Как ты дошёл до жизни такой? — мне стало очень интересно слушать этого человека. Никогда я не слышал этих вещей. 

— Везде кому не лень говорят, что надо слушаться родителей, что надо следовать их мудрости. Ложь! Они сейчас сами не в лучшем положении. Это всё равно, что учиться плавать у тонущего человека. Все началось с того, что я подошёл к отцу и сказал ему свою мечту. Он жестоко высмеял её, и я забыл. Потом я спросил отца: что мне делать? Он сказал: поступи в университет. Когда я окончил университет, я спросил отца, что делать мне дальше, он сказал: найди работу. Когда я устроился на работу, я снова спросил, а что теперь делать. Он сказал: женись. И я теперь понимаю, что лучше я следовал бы своей мечте, какой бы нелепой она не была, потому что нелепее моего существования быть уже не может! 

— Ты женат? 

— Разведён дважды. Я бесплоден как пустыня в засуху. Моя мамаша послушалась дуру-соседку и не стала делать мне прививки. Я переболел свинкой с осложнением на яички. По статистике треть населения земли не может иметь детей, и я тоже попал в эту статистику. Я честно сказал, перед тем как жениться, что я никогда не смогу иметь детей и мне не поможет никакая медицина. Жена согласилась, и мы заключили брак. 

До поры до времени жили мы, не тужили. Только я почему-то стал находить являющиеся по дому брошюрки медицинских центров, занимающихся репродуктивным здоровьем. Я терпел и делал вид, что ничего не происходит, хотя сам понимаешь, насколько мне это «приятно». Дальше хуже — жена, решив, что я не понимаю намёков, сказала мне, что есть такой-то доктор, академик и прочее, и прочее. Тут я не выдержал и стал орать что мол, этот академик или купил себе учёную степень, а сам не шиша не знает или просто хочет срубить деньги, потому что я безнадёжен, если этот доктор не умеет воскрешать мёртвых, что в моём случае так и есть. У меня в яичках соединительная ткань, откуда там сперматозоиды возьмутся? Ору, а сам чувствую, словно гвозди себе в гроб заколачиваю. Жена плачет и говорит, что думала, что я не хочу лечиться от бесплодия. Ага, я идиот такой, не хочу возиться со средствами контрацепции. Да лучше бы я повозился, честное слово. И говорю — если ты так хочешь детей, давай усыновим сироту. Она отказалась и сказала, что хочет родить своего. Я отвечаю — извини, чего не могу, того не могу. Она потребовала развод. 

— Разве женщина может потребовать развод? 

— Может. В таком случае она обязана вернуть брачный дар, и может идти на все четыре стороны. 

Вот тебе и потреблядство во всей красе! Обязательно должны быть фото в социальных сетях со счастливой рожей и огромным пузом. Если это будет приёмный ребёнок — это совсем не то! И детей должно быть одна-две штуки, а если я хочу больше — это тоже не то! 

Женился я во второй раз, хорошенько разъяснил про бесплодие. Вроде бы с этих проблем не возникло, но началось другое. В этой квартире тесновато, да и далеко добираться до метро, давай продадим и переедем поближе. Хорошо переехали, потом надо было делать ремонт, обставлять квартиру, потом купили дачу. В общем, было нужно много денег. Так-то я на своей работе неплохо получал, но того что было не хватало. Не заметил я, как стал пахать на работе целыми днями. Началась какая-то дребедень со здоровьем — у меня появились головные боли, домой я приходил без сил и падал на кровать. Иногда уставал настолько, что не мог заснуть, а утром порой хотелось застрелиться, лишь бы не вставать. Так или иначе, я оказался на приёме у врача. Тот стал меня успокаивать, что ничего страшного со мной не происходит, это просто переутомление и мне надо отдохнуть и принимать пустырник. Я взял отпуск за свой счёт и стал думать это как я же дошёл до такой жизни?! 

После того, как я вышел из отпуска, я перестал задерживаться на работе и брать сверхурочные. Доходы уменьшились в размерах, что вызвало недовольство жены. Однажды я ей сказал — если тебе так сильно хочется — иди на работу и трать все что заработала, я тебе и слова не скажу, но я не желаю надрываться и гробить своё здоровье. Та стала кричать на меня, что она имеет право не работать, а я её заставляю. И когда она потребовала развод, я не стал возражать. 

Я стал думать — что же я делал не так, почему мне не везёт! 

Я не знаю, в чём моё предназначение в жизни. Я влачу бессмысленное существование, у меня нет семьи, я не смогу иметь детей. 

***

Можете себе представить, что когда ты возвращаешься домой, то узнаешь, что квартира сгорела дотла? Война со страховой компанией, чтобы получить деньги на восстановление — это всё потом. А сейчас главный вопрос — где будешь ночевать. 

Вот тогда и понимаешь, что, в сущности тебе некуда обратиться. Кто готов принять человека посреди ночи, искать место для, да ещё наивно полагать, что тот после подобного гость будет сохранять олимпийское спокойствие и спокойно ляжет спать? Я достал визитку Халифата и позвонил ему. Все равно хуже не будет. 

***

Помните, как в детстве включали проектор и смотрели кино? До этого простыня — это всего большой кусок белой ткани, но стоит включить проектор — и она открывает целый мир. И человек становился экраном, на который проецировали свои страхи. Правда, с воображением было туго, поэтому провокатор кривлялся, говорил гадости, нажимал на больные мозоли. Я забывал, что это был мой сосед Халифат, человек со странностями, говорящий неоднозначные вещи. 

Я видел перед собой страх. Тот самый, который сопровождает меня всю жизнь и эту самую жизнь успешно портит. Который отравляет мою бытие, принимая множество образов. Он не будет покорно стоять и ждать избиения, нет, он уклоняется от моих ударов и бьёт сам. Я с воплем бить этому страху морду. 

***

Мы уже собрались броситься уговаривать не вызывать полицию, мол все происходит между нами исключительно по доброй воле. Но мужчина выглядел очень несчастным и ничего не собирался предпринимать. 

— Помогите мне, — тихо сказал он. 

— Чем тебе помочь? — спросил я. 

— Жена... ушла из дома, я нигде не могу найти её. 

— Все с тобой ясно, — вздохнул Халифат, — только мы не похожи на членов клуба счастливых женатиков. Я разведён дважды, тот вообще не женат и честно говоря, я не советовал бы ему спешить с этим. 

Я тронул Халифата за локоть — не время издеваться над человеком. Тот глянул на меня с раздражением, но промолчал: 

— Ставлю сто баксов что, скорее всего твоя жена вырубила телефон, пьёт с подругами чай и жалуется им, какой ты нехороший. И ставлю дополнительно сотню, что она этот фокус проделывала не раз 

— Как вы догадались? 

— Старо как мир. Прости меня, правда, у меня неудачный опыт отношений с противоположным полом. 

— Я-я-я не знаю, что де-делать, — заикался он, — я свою жену лю-люблю, но жизнь с ней просто невыносима! 

— И что нам прикажешь делать, мой друг? 

— Может, попробуем сделать точно так же? 

— Я не собираюсь втягивать в это дело посторонних! 

— Халифат, ну пожалуйста! 

— Ладно, только предупреждаю сразу — в наших действиях нет никакого смысла. Я буду оскорблять тебя, а ты будешь бить меня. Если ты разозлишься и захочешь ударить изо всех сил — не сдерживайся, это нормально. Но учти, если тебя что-то не устраивает, лучше не затевать. 

— Да я готов, меня все устраивает. 

Я невольно посочувствовал мужчине — это до какой степени отчаяния надо дойти, чтобы согласиться на это. Халифат принял боксёрскую стойку и начал медленно кружить вокруг мужчины. 

— Ты жалкий подкаблучник! — и замахнулся. Неизвестный лишь чудом увернулся от удара. 

— Ты унизился до такой степени, что выполняешь каждую прихоть своей жены. Вот скажи сейчас, из-за чего она ушла из дома? Наверно она хотела дорогую дребедень, а ты не хотел ей покупать! 

— Она хотела, чтобы я купил ей собственный автомобиль. Зачем? Я итак отвожу её, куда ей 

надо на своей машине! 

— Боже, какая трагедия! У многих даже автомобиля нет, и они катаются на общественном транспорте! И конечно ты сейчас обзваниваешь знакомых, подруг, больницы, полицейские участки вместо того чтобы плюнуть и усесться у телевизора! — Халифат все активнее наступал на незнакомца, но тот даже не пытался ответить. 

— Ну, посмотри ты на себя, во что ты превратился! Ничтожное подобие мужчины! Финансовый придаток своей супруги! Презренный раб взбалмошной госпожи! Ты даже не можешь разозлиться и дать мне отпор! 

— А-а-а-а-а!!! — закричал мужчина и очертя голову бросился в драку. Бился он не очень умело, но радовало то, что он начал махать кулаками вместо того чтобы безропотно терпеть оскорбления. Вдоволь набегавшись, они встали друг напротив друга, чтобы отдышаться. 

— Спасибо... Мне, правда, легче... Спасибо, спасибо... 

— Я тебе вот что посоветую... Ты никогда не применяй физическую силу к женщине, как бы тебе этого не хотелось, как ты не был бы зол — стисни зубы и терпи. Женщина слабее мужчины и её легко покалечить — то, что для слона дружеский шлепок, то для бабочки смерть. К тому же это очень хороший способ выбить значительную компенсацию вреда здоровью или даже засадить тебя за решётку, и ты никому не докажешь, что это она довела тебя до белого каления, — закон будет на её стороне. 

— Что мне, разводиться? 

— Не стоит. Придётся лепить из себя хозяина положения. Это будет очень тяжело, ей выгодно, чтобы ты оставался подкаблучником. Но это намного лучше, чем, если ты сорвёшься и изобьёшь её до полусмерти или станешь жалким неудачником, которого она бросит. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня бросали. А вы мне поможете? 

— Спасибо, удружил, — он сердито посмотрел на меня, — ладно, видимо судьба у меня такая — буду устраивать чужое семейное счастье, раз своего нет, ин шэ Аллах. 

***

Из нашего друга Харви — так его звали — мы стали делать человека. Нелегко было, как писал русский классик «по капле выдавливать из себя раба». Его супруга почувствовала намёк на непокорство, и ему приходилось выдерживать моральный прессинг. 

— Ну и нравы сейчас пошли! Теперь двум друзьям нельзя жить в квартире, чтобы про них не сказали гадость! 

— Помни — я не женат, ты разведён дважды, естественно про нас пойдут слухи. 

Халифат не собирался расширяться. Он и Харви принял крайне неохотно, а когда он привёл ещё одного забитого жизнью и бытом человека — только исламское воспитание не позволило выругаться ему вслух. Он сказал Харви, что пускай он теперь возится с ним и строго настрого запретил приглашать новых людей. Надо же было говорить, что запрет был нарушен. 

Я помню это утро. Халифат сам по себе оптимист, но именно в это утро он счастливо улыбался. Он выглядел таким довольным словно... про получение миллиона долларов было глупо говорить, особенно имея в виду этого человека, равнодушного к материальным благам. 

— Почему ты похож на кота нализавшегося сметаны? 

— Помнишь, как я рассказывал про мечту, которую высмеял мой отец, и я её забыл. Я вспомнил её! Вспомнил! 

— О чём же ты мечтал? 

Халифат задумчиво смотрел на меня. Понять его было можно — он боялся, как бы её не растоптали во второй раз. 

— Не хочешь — не говори. Любая мечта, какой бы странной не казалась, имеет право на существование. 

— Я хочу построить Халифат. 

Теперь молчал я. Построить Халифат? На пустом месте? 

— Многое начиналось с одного человека. Ведь и пророк Мухаммад сначала был один, но сейчас мусульман один миллиард. 

Я просто сказал это из вежливости, чтобы не ранить человека. Кто же знал, что это я выпущу джинна из кувшина? 

***

Начнём с того, что Халифат придумал вести занятия в заброшенном пристрое лепрозория. Когда-то эта больница хотела расширяться, но у неё не хватило средств, чтобы закончить начатое до конца. Он строго-настрого запретил подъезжать к зданию на автомобиле — только пешком несколько километров по бездорожью, так что приходилось или придумывать где оставить машину или как оказалось, проще воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Так же на первых порах люди, испачкав дорогие брюки и ботинки из натуральной кожи, переходили на более практичную одежду и обувь. На случай, если кто-то вздумает пожаловаться, Халифат держал в запасе несколько едких шуточек. Но никто не пожаловался. Он бросал в толпу хлёсткие фразы. 

— Мы живём максимально обезболенной жизнью. Вы настолько боитесь боли, что стоит судьбе сделать вам щелчок, как падаете на спину и стенаете: я умираю! Но это щелчок, а что если это будет удар? Вы сломаетесь как пластиковая игрушка под толстой подошвой ботинка. Но есть люди, несокрушимые как скалы, и ваши страшные проблемы им просто тьфу. 

Я вижу перед собой озлобленных, отчаявшихся людей. Так вот, я не решу ваши проблемы. Ваша жена не перестанет вам говорить, что вы ничтожество. Ваши неблагодарные потомки не придут к вам в гости, чтобы поинтересоваться как у вас дела. Работодатель не будет обрывать телефон, чтобы предложить вам работу. Ваш начальник так и останется тупым хамом, который будет мотать нервы на кулак. 

Привыкнуть к боли нельзя, это верно, но оказывается можно снизить чувствительность к ней. Попросите офисного работника снять ботинки и пройтись босиком — это будет для него испытанием на прочность. А в Африке, где люди с рождения не знают, что такое обувь — они спокойно бегают по острым камням и колючкам и им даже на Олимпийских играх разрешают выступать без обуви. Ноги современного человека практически постоянно упакованы в защитную оболочку и обрели невероятную чувствительность — каждый вспомнит красочные ощущения, когда ударялся мизинцем о тумбочку или наступал на конструктор Лего, если у него есть дети. Когда приходится удалять вросший ноготь, при уколе в палец некоторые даже теряют сознание от боли, хотя, когда если случайно ткнуть иголкой в руку при шитье — лишь морщатся. 

Оберегая свои болевые точки, мы настолько стали чувствительны, что даже мысль о прикосновении к ним сводит нас с ума. Мы готовы униженно ползать в ногах, лишь бы их не трогали. 

***

Парень, который боялся, что профессор завалит его. 

— Как твоя сессия? 

— В общем — никак. Я понял, что идея высшего образования исчерпала себя, и решил подать документы на отчисление. Так как был самый разгар сессии, мне сказали, что документы потом оформят, потому что мне некуда спешить. И я пошёл на экзамен к мистеру Х. Я взял билет, ответил, некоторые вопросы я знал наизусть, но он предсказуемо завалил меня и поставил неуд. Я наклонился к нему и сказал: 

— Значит так сэр, если вы думаете, что это вы способствовали моему отчислению, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Я уже подал заявление, и оно лежит на столе и ждёт, когда секретарь даст ему ход. 

— Ну и зачем тогда пришёл на экзамен? 

— Затем, чтобы сказать, что вы старый пердун с мерзким характером, с которым даже собственные дети не хотят иметь никакого дела и считают минуты до отъезда, если им приходится навещать вас. И вы закончите свои дни в одиночестве в обосанном памперсе в доме престарелых. 

— И что он на это сказал? 

— Ничего... Совсем ничего. От возмущения он покраснел как помидор, и казалось, что он брызнет соком, а в горле что-то клокотало. Кто-то мне незаметно показал большой палец. Но дальше — больше. Экзамен был сорван, как оказалось, у него подскочило артериальное давление и из-за этого произошло кровоизлияние в мозг — инсульт, если правильно. Его парализовало. И как я потом узнал он, в самом деле, оказался в доме престарелых. 

— В одиночестве и обосанном памперсе, — подытожил худой. 

Он набрал вес и перестал быть похожим на скелет. 

— Ну а ты что? — он обратился в организацию из-за неразделённой любви. 

— Да... предложил ей встречаться, понятное дело без харама — просто ходить в интересные места и разговаривать. Она тупая как пробка! Влюблённость прошла — словно отрезало. Вот уж действительно – лечи подобное подобным. 

И мне стало страшно. Эти люди перестали бояться и могли наделать дел. Очень нехороших дел. Надо остановить это безумие. 

***

Я обратился в полицию. Кто-то поднимал брови, а некоторые просто посмеивались, выслушивая про нажатие на болевые точки и мордобой. 

«Ты не мог придумать что-нибудь ещё нелепей?». 

«Шёл бы ты по-хорошему, а то сейчас дурку вызовем». 

Мне не хотелось прибегать к этому. Я сказал, что глава организации без названия — мусульманин. Что он делает собрания мусульман и проповедует опасные идеи. 

Полицейские насторожились. С 11 сентября 2001 года принято предвзятое отношение к мусульманам, как к террористам. Не хотелось пользоваться этим. Но пришлось. 

***

Их не смогли накрыть. Кто-то предупредил, что готовится облава, и люди там просто не собрались. Халифат пришёл домой и сказал мне собирать вещи. 

— Прости дружище... Нам не по пути. 

Это дружеское похлопывание по плечу было больнее, чем удар в челюсть. Он был само доброжелательство, но взгляд холодный. 

— Поди, уже страховая компания выделила деньги на компенсацию. Давай, сейчас самое время начать искать мебель, обои. 

— Ты сердишься? 

— Нет, нисколько 

— Но... я... 

— Все объяснимо — тебе было страшно, и ты хотел меня остановить. Все равно спасибо, что ты встретился на моём пути, помог вспомнить мою мечту. 

— Но теперь она не осуществится. 

— Кто тебе это сказал? Я не наивный мальчик и прекрасно знал, что вряд ли я застану то время, когда Халифат будет построен. 

— Значит — все зря? 

— Человек должен мечтать о великом и сказать себе — кто, если не я!? Так что нет, не зря. Так что иди давай. Мне не хотелось бы навредить тебе, но лучше не вставать на моём пути. 

Я кидал в сумку вещи. Я пытался остановить их, честно. Я ради этого потерял своего лучшего друга. Есть оправдание тому, что я бегу? Я сделал свой выбор, а Халифат свой. И теперь люди мутузят друг друга в подвалах, выкрикивая оскорбления, чтобы перестать бояться. 


End file.
